Short messaging service (SMS) is one of the famous and the old ways of exchanging the brief messages between the fixed or mobile devices over the telecommunication communication network. In spite of multiple messaging services available currently in the market supporting rich text using the application way in the smart phone, SMS continues to be famous due to its tight coupling to the phone devices and phone network and also supported in the non-smart devices. However such messaging's are undergoing greater challenge in terms of size. For example, 7 bit coding packing 160 characters into 140 bytes, is not allowing the system to support rich text messaging and causing unpleasant experience in terms of navigation capabilities using the text received. Currently the messages received in the devices are using its native mechanism to enrich the content containing phone numbers, website URL, email ID etc., with appropriate hyperlinks giving an indication for actionable activity against each of the hyperlinks. For example the phone number would be hyperlinked to trigger/initiate the call activity once the user links. However there are some messages containing the shipment details, ticket tracking details, customer specific details etc. which are not interpreted and rendered appropriately for easy user actions. For example when you receive shipment details from a merchant from whom you had purchased some product and the message contains the tracking ID, such as a 10 digit number. The lacuna in this case is that, the mobile device would assume the tracking ID (10 digit number) is a phone number and renders the number with a hyperlink which will be actioned with a call initiate activity of the mobile device resulting in incorrect navigation. However, in this scenario the user would expect the hyperlink to be actioned with the shipment vendor website with the tracking details for the given tracking ID instead of being actioned with the call activity.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there exists a need for a mechanism for smart rendering of SMS and associating suitable actions with the active portion of the text for desired functions to be carried out by the user.